


Shits and Giggles

by spikeylegos (legos)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chuck E Cheese is great, First Date, M/M, MolSeb shit, Oh man I love Molossia like I love SaTW Iceland, Other tags to be added, i like writing even though I’m not good at it, my comfort stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legos/pseuds/spikeylegos
Summary: My comfort writing that I will return to if I need it :)Maybe it’ll become your comfort stuff too??? (Haha jk,,,, unless)
Relationships: Molossia/Seborga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shits and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: In which Molossia steals a water cup and Seborga becomes a vampire (first line I came up with when I came up with this first date idea)

Molossia asked Seborga out on a date, as a joke, he didn’t think Seborga would say yes. He didn’t mind though, he was kind of, sort of, in love with Seborga. He didn’t want to admit it much though. Seborga was visiting tomorrow, where the hell was Molossia gonna take him?  
Anyways that’s how he found himself googling “badass places to take your dates” at 3 am. Most places that he liked however, were for adults. Molossia thought of himself as an adult. However, he did not look like an adult. So that sucked. He was about to go to sleep until he saw an ad for Chuck.E.Cheese.  
Molossia thought for a moment. Did they have Chuck.E.Cheese in Italy? After a quick search, the answer was no.  
That’s it. Molossia was gonna take Seborga to a Chuck.E.Cheese. It sounded like the greatest idea at the time for 3 am him, though some would call it trashy. He searched for the nearest Chuck.E.Cheese and found one at a random mall. Great, awesome, cool. Molossia put his phone to charge, turned it off, and went to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Molossia wasn’t a fan of being woken up by someone knocking at the door for multiple times. He got up and started walking towards the door. He yawned as the cold floor murdered his feet. He reached the front door and opened it, finding Seborga.  
“It’s like 7 am,” 

“It’s actually 10 am,”

“Well you caught me at a bad time,” Molossia replied, “Whatever, come in and sit down while I get dressed”.

Seborga nodded as he entered Molossia’s house. Molossia quickly went back to his bedroom, getting dressed in his usual getup. He placed his sunglasses on his head. Molossia unplugged his phone, it was charging for way longer than he expected.

Molossia walked out of his bedroom and he found Seborga eating chips that were supposed to be in a cabinet in the kitchen. Did Seborga walk through the house to get to the kitchen, yes. Why? Because the person writing this says so.

“Alright let’s head out,” Molossia said in a somewhat annoyed tone. He really wanted those chips. 

“Yay! Where are you taking me?” Seborga asked as he stood up. He walked out of the house, Molossia was waiting outside.

“I’m taking you to something that was a big part of many people’s childhoods,” Molossia shrugged.

“Oh? And where would that be?” Seborga asked, catching up with Molossia and walking beside him.

“Chuck.E.Cheese” Molossia said promptly as they both stopped at a car. He got in the driver’s seat while Seborga went into the front seat.

“Ah, isn’t that the kid's place? Also I didn’t know you had your own car,” Seborga replied.

“It’s my bosses, and no it’s not,” Molossia scoffed, “I’ve seen plenty of couples having dates there,” Molossia stopped talking as he realized what he was talking about. They weren’t a couple, they were only on a date. Unless Seborga wanted to date, then Molossia would be totally down for that.

“Whatever you say, I’ve never been there personally,” Seborga chirped. Molossia started driving. 

“Why do you think we’re going?” Molossia replied. He was pretty nervous now, oh lord what if he fucks up?

“This’ll be very interesting,” 

They both sat there, awkward silence filling the car. What the fuck does he say now? All Seborga is doing is staring out the window. 

Molossia started to feel very anxious. What’s if he’s fucking shit up without realizing it? He probably indeed, definitely, absolutely, fucked up. 

“What does the E in Chuck. E Cheese stand for?” Seborga said as he broke the silence. 

“I dunno, never really thought about it,” 

“What do you think it could be?” 

And that’s how they ended up a conversation on what the E could stand for, which led them to have an argument over whether or not “WhEre a kid could be a kid” could be it since it has an E in it. It was quite the conversation considering they weren’t done by the time they had actually got to the Chuck E Cheese. 

Seborga was somewhat weirded out by the logo, a rat was the mascot? They started walking towards the place. Once they were there, they entered it. The place was empty, probably because it was like 10 something. There was an employee standing at a small stand holding what looked to be a stamper. 

Molossia walked up to the employee and reached out to them with his left hand. The employee stamped something on his hand. Seborga was next and after the employee stamped his hand, he saw nothing.

He went ahead to the cash register to purchase a card and time. He bought the 2 hour one, which holy shit cost a lot.( I know right, good thing Chuck E Cheese is fucking worth 60 dollars for only 2 hours-) Seborga caught up to him and asked him about the stamp. To which Molossia replied that they needed a uv light to see it. Seborga nodded and they went to check out the games. 

The first thing that Seborga noticed was a giant giraffe with a basket in the middle, alright weird. Other than that, it was a regular arcade. 

“Any games you want to play first?” Molossia asked Seborga.

“I gotta go check them all out,” Seborga ran off, Molossia trailing after him. Seborga stopped at a one game. It was like a jump rope game and it interested Seborga. He stopped at it and asked Molossia for the card he got. Seborga looked at the game, wondering where he had to swipe it. Molossia had to show him and now Seborga  
could play the game. He selected a beginner speed and he started jumping. Turns out Seborga was pretty good at it. The reason he lost is because he had underestimated the speed. Molossia watched as Seborga played the game, he had a smile on his face. 

The next game was chosen by Molossia, it was Skee Ball. Seborga decided to play along and they were competing to see who could win the most tickets. Molossia was going all out, he wasn’t gonna fucking lose. He beat Seborga by 15 tickets. Hell yeah. Seborga held his tickets in his hand.

“Where are we going to store them?” He asked Molossia.

“I’ll just hold them for you,” Molossia replied, holding out his hand. Seborga handed him his tickets. They both went out on the lookout for games they could play together. They ended up playing a race car driving game. Neither of them ended up in first place.

“That’s surprising since you drove us here,” Seborga joked, making Molossia laugh. Molossia found a game that looked like digital whack-a-mole but it had different minigames that they could play. They ended up playing a mini game where they had to whack all of the spiders so it wouldn’t kill the butterfly. This stressed out both Molossia and Seborga since the big spiders turned into a bunch of smaller spiders. They managed to pass the stage and they went in to stage where they went against each other. Molossia won again. Seborga thought for a moment, he wanted to win something against Molossia.  
“Let’s have a rematch,” Seborga said competitively, which caught Molossia by surprise.  
“Alright then,” Molossia replied, getting back on his side. They played the butterfly mini game again, but the moment got tense when it came to the 1v1. With a bunch of hard work, Seborga won. Seborga smiled as he saw the “You Won” screen and he looked up to see Molossia smiling at him too. Molossia quickly looked away. Seborga handed Molossia that tickets that he had won. Molossia stuffed the tickets that Seborga won in his pocket, along with all the other tickets that they had won. They continued to play a lot of games and had managed to rack up a number of tickets. Seborga saw a change in Molossia’s personality. Molossia began showing his “nice side” that Seborga caught only a tiny glimpse of when they first met. 

It soon got a bit hot inside of the Chuck.E.Cheese and Molossia was thirsty. He had just finished playing a running game that made him run inside what looked like a hamster game. Seborga was currently playing it too. Molossia walked up to it and told Seborga that he was getting something to drink. Molossia didn’t really want to pay for a cup so he asked for a water cup. He went over the soda fountain and poured himself a nice cup of cola. He went back to Seborga, who had finished the game and was sitting at one of the many booths at the Chuck.E.Cheese. Molossia sat down with him, resting his cup on the table. No no

“Win any tickets?” Molossia asked Seborga, who nodded. He handed them over to Molossia. They checked how much they had and they had quite a lot. 

“Let’s go on the giraffe ride, it was the first ride I saw,” 

“Oh alright,” 

That’s how they ended up stuck together in a tiny, moving box. The ride made animal noises, which Seborga thought was kinda cute, he wasn’t really sure though. It was nice being next to Molossia however. 

Molossia felt his face warm a bit, he’s a few inches away from the person that he is maybe, sort of, kind of in love with. 

That’s when Seborga holds his hand and oh god did his face warm up. Hotter than a Nevada summer day. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. 

They were both having a nice moment until a kid came up the stairs of the giraffe ride. He stared at the two and Molossia glared back. He seemed to be chewing bubblegum and had tickets in his hand. 

“The rides finished, aren’t you gonna get off?” The kid told them, while making a bubblegum bubble, “Or are you gonna continue holding hands, or whatever you’re doing,” 

Molossia was going to tell the kid to fuck off but Seborga got up. 

“We’ll be going now,” Seborga replied in an apologetic tone. Molossia followed him down the stairs of the ride. There was a little girl at the bottom of the stairs, who immediately went up since the bubblegum kid motioned her up. 

Since their moment was unfortunately interrupted, they just sat at a random table near the giraffe ride. The Chuck. E, Cheese was starting to get more full as their date progressed. It was much louder and there were more kids running around. Molossia could hear the little girl screeching while the giraffe ride moved slowly. 

They both decided to see how many tickets they had. There was a heap of tickets on the table as Molossia emptied his pockets. 

“So do you want to go to the ticket eater machine right now or later?” Molossia asked Seborga. 

“Later,” Seborga replied. 

However they couldn’t wait later since their two hours were up. They were going to play skee ball but the screen of the card reader flashed red, signaling that time was up. Molossia felt that his wallet couldn’t handle another blow from Chuck. E Cheese’s prices. 

“So ticket machine it is huh” Seborga finally said after they just stared at the machine. Yes, Chuck E Cheese time was coming to an end sadly. They went over to the machine and started stuffing all of their tickets into it. Molossia pressed the red plastic button on the machine and out came a receipt with the number of tickets. The total amount was around 500 tickets (Rookie numbers). Molossia was sure that he had gotten way more tickets than that. 

At the prize counter, they waited for an employee to help them out. An employee with a cowboy hat on his back came to help them, were employees even allowed to wear cowboy hats? He was very serious, his expression not changing. Taking their receipt and looking at it, he told them all of the possible prizes they could get. They didn’t have enough for the prizes that were hung up on the top, the supposed good prizes.

Seborga stared at all the prizes they could get, from plastic heart-shaped bracelets, slinkys, candy, stickers, etc etc. He ended up getting some green plastic vampire teeth. Molossia got some red striped sunglasses that he switched out with his regular sunglasses. 

“You got 350 tickets left, you wanna save them or just spend them all right here and now,” The cowboy hat employee said, his voice totally not matching his appearance. It was a teenaged voice, the guy looked like he was in his twenties. 

Molossia was about to speak before Seborga interrupted him.

“We’ll save them for next time,” he replied. Cowboy man nodded, he scribbled something in pen before giving the receipt back. What he scribbled was the amount of tickets they have already spent today and he crossed out their original amount. 

“We’ll save them for next time” , those words had Molossia thinking. Next time?? Seborga wanted to go on another date with him??? That would be cool. 

And so, they left the Chuck E Cheese. Seborga was now a vampire and Molossia a criminal. They planned to get something to eat and just hang around in the mall.

And so they did that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how much the prizes at Chuck E Cheese are-  
> Anyways I love MolSeb 🥺  
> I also love Chuck E Cheese-


End file.
